In relation to some diseases patients must inject a medicament on a regular basis such as a plurality of times each day. In order to help patients overcome fear of needles, fully automatic injection devices have been developed that makes the use of an injection device as simple as possible. Such devices are designed such that a user shall position the injection device onto his skin and manipulate an activation button. Such activation causes the device to insert a needle into the skin, eject a dose of the medicament and subsequently retract the needle into a housing of the device.
WO 02/17996 discloses an automatic injection device which automatically injects a pre-measured quantity of fluid medicine when it is released. The tensing spring moves the ampoule and the injection needle from a storage position to a deployed position and ejects the medicament through a linear movement.
It is an object of a preferred embodiment of the present invention to provide an alternative to known devices for automatically injecting a medicament. Moreover, it is an object of a preferred embodiment of the present invention to provide an automatic injection device allowing dosing of the medicament with a high precision volume. Furthermore, it is an object of a preferred embodiment to provide the user with a tactile, visible or auditive indication of the point in time wherein the ejection process has terminated.